


Morning Routine

by Illiad_And_Oddity



Series: Domesticity [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiad_And_Oddity/pseuds/Illiad_And_Oddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear has a system for waking Mink up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

Clear has a system for waking Mink up in the morning.  He doesn’t need to sleep himself, so he comes out of sleep mode twenty minutes before Mink has to wake up for work and slips out of bed to go put on a pot of coffee.  He pours a cup and fixes it just the way Mink likes - a spoonful of honey, a little bit of milk.  Clear’s own cup is more milk than coffee - he doesn’t need the caffeine and isn’t all that fond of the flavor of coffee, but he likes the routine nonetheless.

Clear returns to the bedroom and kisses Mink gently on the corner of his mouth.  He repeats the gesture a few times until he sees Mink’s eyes moving under the lids, then he kisses each eyelid gently.  Mink is slow to wake, and Clear doesn’t know if he’s always been that way or if it’s because he just likes Clear’s methods of waking him up, but it doesn’t really matter.  Clear knows Mink likes waking up to his face every morning, so Clear smiles and starts peppering his face with kisses - chin, cheeks, forehead, nose - until Mink catches Clear’s face in his large, warm hands and pulls him in for a proper kiss.

"Good morning, Mink-san," he says brightly when their lips part, "I made coffee."

Mink makes an appreciative noise and sits up, accepting the cup Clear hands him.  He takes a sip, and Clear watches the way his lips quirk up into a small smile as he does.

"Thank you," Mink says.

Clear beams at him, because Mink always makes “thank you” sound like “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Clear waking mink up in the morning by softly kissing his face all over ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿


End file.
